


Snap, Crackle, Pop

by fallenspacegirl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Bad Flirting, Badass, Dorks in Love, End of the World, Evil, Evil Plans, Eye Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Fun, Heartache, Holding Hands, Hot, Hot Sex, Idiots in Love, Insanity, Kissing, Mages, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Neck Kissing, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soft sex, Tenderness, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenspacegirl/pseuds/fallenspacegirl
Summary: Galilea Davis and Lucy Heartfilia are best friends, both having grown up in wealthy households. They were inseparable from the day they met, doing any and everything together, so when Lucy decides to run away, Galilea doesn't hesitate to accompany her on her journey.-HEADS UP: no, galilea is NOT a dragon slayer lol, but her magic does have something to do with nature of some sorts.
Relationships: Charle | Carla/Happy, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. epigraph

"Friends are the family we choose ourselves."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "say that again and I'll smack ya" - natsu dragneel. 
> 
> Just like to say a quick thank you for even clicking on this story, it really does mean a whole lot to me! (‾̴̴͡͡▿•‾̴̴͡͡ʃƪ) Also, this will be a two part mini-arc/chapter. I kinda wanted to get something out there so people had an idea of what kind of character Galilea is. She will definitely be changing over time but I wanted her to start off quiet, not having a voice too much, before blooming.

ღ

The Kingdom of Fiore...

A neutral country of 17 million people.

It is a world of magic.

Magic is bought and sold there every day.

It is an integral part of people's lives.

And there are those who use magic as their occupation.

Those people are referred to as wizards.

The wizards belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission.

There are a large number of guilds within the country.

And in a certain city there lies a certain guild.

A guild which various legends were once born...Or rather, will continue to be born long into the future.

And it's name is..

Fairy Tail!

ღ

Galilea let herself be dragged around the small city of Hargeon, a place that nested itself on the coast and didn't go past the mountain tops that kept it all together. The smell of sea salt burned past her nose and into her mouth, the taste making her face scrunch up a little. It's not that she didn't like the ocean, she just didn't prefer it.

"..Isn't this town just so neat?!" Her best friend, Lucy, exclaimed, face full of raw, innocent awe as she took in all of the homes, shops and fishing boats. That's right, Galilea hummed mentally. She loves any form of water. "I'd say let's live here if we weren't heading for Magnolia." Cringing, the indigo haired woman thanked whoever was controlling their fates from keeping them here. Sensing her friends distaste, Lucy looked back just in time to see the sour expression that twisted her mouth and cheeks around.

Snorting, the celestial wizard shook her head. For as long as she had known the weather mage the girl would not, under any circumstances, get in the ocean. Traveling via boat made her uneasy, but getting in the salt abyss was something she would avoid at all costs. "You're a hopeless cause," she told the shorter woman, making the other playfully stick her tongue out. The two girls giggled at their playfulness as they continued their walk along the shopping district the town had, only stopping when Lucy finally found a magic shop.

Galilea leaned against the outside wall as her friend went inside, saying she was going to check and see if they had any Gate Keys in store. She herself didn't see any reason to go inside considering her magic could be activated without a catalyst. Besides, she wasn't entirely interested in using other magic other than her own since she still had a lot to learn. 

"Do you see him, huh? Do you!?" A girl running by asked a group of, what Galilea assumed, her friends. They all squealed and squawked to one another, talking about some boy they all were immensely attracted to. The four of them ran into a growing crowd, peaking her interest a little more. Maybe there's an event happening, she mused. While dwelling on it, Lucy came out the store, looking very peeved, and dare she say, embarrassed. 

The blonde girl collapsed against the wall in frustration, sighing. Galilea raised a brow, silently questioning her about it. Lucy moved one of her hands up to her face, rubbing it in hopes of releasing the tense muscles. "He only took 2,000 off, even after I charmed him." 

Cackling, the shorter woman slapped Lucy's arm, finding it hilarious. Said woman gave her a semi-blank, semi-angry glance, huffing. "Aw, don't be mad Luce," she teased, wiping a tear away. "Next time you'll get them."

Lucy rolled her eyes, fighting off a smile. She couldn't be mad at her for too long, even if she really tried to. Remembering what was happening before the celestial mage came out, Galilea pointed her finger to their right. "Oh yeah, while you were in there," she snorted real loudly, almost gasping trying to keep a laugh in. "charming the owner, a crowd appeared over towards the docks. Something about a Salamander." Throwing a quick punch at the chuckling girl, who of course dodged it, the duo headed their way over there. 

"Salamander, hm? I heard he can control fire with the type of magic that can't be bought in the stores!" Lucy said excitedly, gripping her friends shoulder and shaking her a little. 

Galilea chuckled, letting herself be shook by her thrilled friend. "I heard that as well, but why would he be in this small town? Seems improbable." Lucy stuck her tongue out at her pessimistic companion, wishing she'd think more positively. 

In about five or so minutes they reached the large, screaming crowd of girls. Galilea and Lucy bore confused expressions as they merged in with them, though it didn't take long for them to become entranced either. In the center of the circle was an average looking man who wore a long trench coat. He kept smirking and flirting with the other girls, and anybody could tell he thought highly of himself. Wh-What is going on with my chest, Galilea thought in a panic, flustered state of mind. He's not even attractive looking so why am I so nervous!?

Lucy wasn't any better by the looks of it, seeing as though she was unintentionally approaching the man. Galilea had a better sense of control of herself thankfully, and managed to stay where she originally was. Reaching a hand up, she clutched the front of her shirt, now worried about the situation. We've got to get out of here!

As though somebody above heard her prayers, a tall, pink haired boy stumbled his way in front of the trickster, falling down. In an instant, the spell on the two friends broke. Galilea sighed in relief, eyes wandering over to their savior. He had a red coat and white, scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. On his back was a small pack, indicating he wasn't from this town and was probably just traveling. 

Apparently he was expecting somebody else because then the boy's face went from hopeful to unamused and suspicious. "Who're you?" He bluntly asks. 'Salamander' flinches for a split second before rubbing his chin and smirking, "You may know me as Salamander."

The boy was already on his way, seemingly ignoring the fake Salamander. The conning man sputtered, having not expected that. Galilea didn't understand why he was upset about that, since he was only really charming women. A couple of the girls got angry and started beating the poor boy up.

"HEY DON'T BE RUDE!"

"SHE'S RIGHT, SALAMANDER-SAMA IS GREAT!!"

Galilea snorted as she watched them beat him up before dragging him back to 'Salamander.' Lucy then moved next the weather mage, taking her hand and clutching it. Gold eyes met brown ones, and Galilea understood then that her friend was nervous, angry and wanted to leave the situation. Before they could move, their focus was brought back to the two men.

'Salamander' bent down and tried to offer a white board that had his signature on it. "Here, I'll give you my signature, that way you can show some of your friends." 

"I don't want it," the pinkette states, looking uninterested in their conversation. The once fawning girls beat and threw him far away from their crowd, screaming for him to leave. Seeing this as a chance to sneak out, Galilea and Lucy slipped away, unknowingly catching the lying man's attention. 

The two girls slipped beside the groaning boy, who was watching the sly snake fly from the screaming women. "What is he," he mumbles, rubbing his head.

"Disgusting," Lucy answers for him. Said boy turns over his shoulder, along with his petite, blue cat. 

Galilea smiles, leaning forward a little. "Thanks for that, by the way." The pair looked confused but accepted it anyways.

ღ

The four of them all sat inside a small, wooden, cozy restaurant. As a form of repayment, the two girls treated Natsu and Happy to a meal, since they said they hadn't eaten anything in a while since leaving their home. Galilea and Lucy both watched as they devoured the food set before them, causing a giant mess as they did. 

"You're Natsu and Happy, right? I understand you, so just eat slowly," Lucy tried easing them, that way they didn't end up choking or worse. Galilea watched with amused eyes as she drank her strawberry lemonade. Seeing that they weren't gonna slow down anytime soon, Lucy sighed before explaining why she was thanking them. "That 'Salamander' guy was using a magic called Charm. It attracts other people's hearts to the caster, but was banned several years ago..." She trailed off, thinking. 

Galilea's lips parted as she let go of her straw. She then looked at her friend. "He might've either had it from before the ban, or he got illegally." Probably the ladder, she thought. He didn't look that much older than them. 

The blonde shook her head, the anger from earlier seeping up. "Trying to get girl's attention like that, it's gross," she stopped for a moment, letting her thoughts breathe before beaming up at the oblivious Natsu. "But thanks to you guys, the charm broke, freeing us."

"I zee," Natsu muttered, shoveling more food in his mouth. He was only half paying attention, not entirely focused. Happy only nibbled on a fish he had in his paws, his eyes focused in on the friends. 

Lucy continued on, not seeing that he was trying to enjoy the food. Galilea decided to let the celestial mage talk instead of pitching in. She wasn't going to say anything that Galilea was already thinking of saying. "You know, we are mages, even if we don't look it." She told them. The weather mage raised a brow, wondering what the heck did that mean. She looked down at herself, more specifically at her outfit. She only had a white sports bra type of shirt on, some black baggy pants that cuffed around her ankles, and then some white combat boots.

"Though, we're not in a guild yet," she said, then went on explaining what guilds were. Galilea could feel their interest levels drop and snorted super quietly so Lucy wouldn't hear it. Despite her not, Natsu looked up at her for a few seconds, mirth burning in his onyx eyes. The indigo haired woman glanced away before it became awkward, her cheeks burning. How'd he hear me, she asked herself nervously.

The blonde swayed around, her fingers interlocked together as she sighed dreamily. "A lot of mages want to get into the guild we want to go to. It'll be hard, but I know we'll get in!" She then rested her chin on her knuckles while her elbows sat on the table. 

Galilea then remembered something and peeked at Natsu and Happy. "Didn't you say you were looking for someone?" She asks somewhat quietly. 

Happy nodded, letting the fish drop out of his mouth. "Aye! His name's Igneel."

Nastu and Happy faced one another then as the salmon haired male spoke, "I heard that Salamander is coming to this town so we came to see, but it was the wrong person."

"This Salamander didn't look like a Salamander," the blue cat said. Natsu groaned, frustrated. "I totally believed that it was Igneel too." 

Galilea blinked, somewhat confused. "How could a human look like a Salamander?" 

Natsu turned his head towards her, crumbs of food surrounding his mouth. His eyes were somewhat big and doe like. "Igneel's not a human; he's a real dragon." 

The four of them were quiet before Lucy's eye balls turned white and bulged out of her head. Galilea face-palmed herself, not believing what she just heard.

"THERE'S NO WAY SUCH A THING WOULD BE IN THIS TOWN!!" The blonde screams at them, and when the pair realized that, they quickly paled at their own idiocy. Galilea cracked up, clutching her stomach as she laughed at them. She could not begin to understand how they even considered that a giant, scaly, whatever-breathing dragon would be able to fit inside the tiny town. 

Lucy sighed as she placed some cash town on the table, paying for all of their soon-to-be-eaten food. "We better be going, but you guys can take your time." The two girls got up, though the shorter one had a harder time standing since she was still laughing at them. Her friend gripped the back of her shirt and started dragging her out the restaurant, and almost succeeded, until Natsu and Happy bowed on their hands and knees in the middle of the walkway. 

"THANK YOU FOR THE MEAL!!!" They exclaimed, tears running down their faces. This made Galilea laugh even harder at them, gasping and wheezing as hot tears of her own leaked from her eyes. Lucy's face flushed a harsh scarlet, embarrassment clutching her nerves. The pair of travelers mumbled something about how they still felt like the owed the girls something, to which Lucy said 'no, really, it's fine' but since they still were feeling that way, they tried giving them the fake Salamander's signature. 

In the end, a burning faced Lucy stormed out the establishment, dragging a howling Galilea behind her. 

ღ

Galilea was still giggling when the two found a park with some benches to sit at. Lucy ignored her though as she looked through the new copy of Weekly Sorcerer, a magazine that she got every time one came out. She didn't understand as to why she found enjoyment in reading those things, since most of the material was false or exaggerated, but it made her friend happy, so she kept her opinions to herself. 

"Fairy Tail caused trouble again?!" Lucy exclaimed, though she wasn't too surprised. It was a known fact that Fairy Tail made messes wherever they went, but since they were overall nice people, they tended to get away with it. Most of the time, at least. "It says here that while they destroyed the Devon Thief Family, they also managed to wreck several other houses in the town." 

The weather mage snorted softly, semi-blocking what was saying after that. While she loved and respected her best friend deeply, she had a tendency to talk a lot, especially about Fairy Tail. Not that she didn't like the guild, far from it actually, but when it's all you hear about, it becomes a bit repetitive. It felt like she knew these people like the back of her hand by how much Lucy babbled about them. Though she talked mostly about Salamander and Mirajane Strauss, two very famous mages that were well liked by society. 

"I see you want to join Fairy Tail," a crackly, male voice spoke, making the two girls look up at the newcomer. Unsurprisingly, it was the conning, sly man from before who portrayed himself as 'Salamander.' Despite what him and the others would say, she got very bad energy from him, and her gut feeling squeezed with alarm. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, glaring at him. "I'm so glad I found you two beautiful ladies, I've been looking all over for you both."

Galilea pressed her lips together, creating a fine line across her cheeks. "Why?" Her shoulders had risen when she became tense and uncomfortable, the thin, light colored hairs on her body standing up on their own. 

He walked closer to them, unknowingly setting them further on edge. "I wanted to personally invite you to my party on my ship." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire universe. 

Lucy stood up and put her hands on her hips, pursing her lips, eyes slitted dangerously. "That Charm ring won't work on us anymore now that we've become aware of it."

'Salamander' threw his head back and laughed for a quick, unsettling moment, and when he stopped, he tipped his head back down and smirked at the pair. "I knew you two were mages; I could tell the moment I saw you both. I'll be happy if you both came to the party," he spit out, making Galilea's mind draw a blank page for a second. Like what the hell is that correlation, she thought, dumbfounded. 

The celestial wizard gave him an unimpressed look, clearly not interested in going. "There's no way we'd go to a nasty guy's party. Especially after they charmed all of those poor women." Galilea smiled and snorted quietly at her friend's choice of words. Nasty is saying it nicely. 

"Nasty? Me?" He asked with feign innocence, a twinge of hurt in his words. None of it reached his eyes however, though Galilea wasn't sure if Lucy could tell. "And baby," the girls both cringed. "it was just a trial. I only wanted to be a celebrity at my own party; you know, impress some of my friends." 

Galilea and Lucy started walking off, shaking their heads. Like hell they'd listen to such a creep's words. "Yeah, okay pal," the indigo haired woman scoffed, sticking her hands into her pants pockets. 

"W-Wait! Didn't you say you wanted to join Fairy Tail?!" He called out to them desperately, chasing after the duo. While Galilea wasn't convinced nor grabbed onto his words, Lucy had and she stopped after hearing his question, curious of what he'd say. She turned her head over her shoulder, glancing at him. "Have you heard of Salamander, from Fairy Tail?"

The weather mage stopped completely and spun on the back of her heel, face twisted incredulously. "You? You're him, from Fairy Tail?" She asked unbelievingly, stretching her words out sourly. 

'Salamander's' eyes rolled to his left, looking the petite woman up and down lustfully. She was quite a beauty; something raw and untamed yet didn't need any touching or anything extra. She had a large birthing pelvis and some very plump breasts that were complimented by her upper wear. "Indeed I am," he purred, lips curving into an ugly smirk. Galilea noticed this and frowned, bracing her creamy, shoulders. "And I can even talk to the master to let you lovely girls join."

Lucy then threw herself at him, rolling her shoulders and body against his, almost in a rubbing manner. "I'm sure that party will be magnificent." She giggled, eyes turning into small hearts. Galilea looked away, feeling incredibly awkward, and not because of her friends actions because no, she did this a lot to get what she wanted, but because of who she was doing it to. "We'll definitely be there Mr. Salamander Sir!" 

Feeling accomplished, 'Salamander' grinned. "Perfect, but in condition, lets keep that charm ring ordeal a secret between the three of us."

The blonde beamed, "Of course!" The gross man waved at them and then flew off, using some purple flames to go to wherever he was heading to. Feeling a burning sensation on the back of her head, Lucy turns around anxiously to meet Galilea's glare. 

"Why would you say yes?" The angry woman practically hisses, enraged that her friend would agree to that disgusting man's request. She felt dirty after simply being in the same vicinity as him, and she thought Lucy felt the same way. Guess not. 

Said woman twisted her feet and hands, looking at anywhere but her. "If he's from Fairy Tail, then we could get in! I just really want to join.." Galilea's angry expression melted away as she released a long, hot breath of air. Even though she would really like to stick her ground, she knew that the guild was the only one her friend wanted to get into, and after a recent series of events that had happened previously, she didn't want to upset Lucy. "Don't worry, we just have to be nice to that idiot until we get in, and then we can forget about him!" 

Galilea mulled it over, deciding if it was a safe enough idea. Something in her gut really said not to go, but if she didn't and he turned out to be the real deal, then Lucy would be devastated. 

"Alright," she agreed, praying that nothing went wrong and that the two friends would make it out unharmed; mentally and physically.


End file.
